The Lady Kurai
by Black Shadow Fox Shaman
Summary: She was a black Dog Demoness given a chance to make him happy. This is one shot.


The Lady Kurai

By: Black Shadow Fox Shaman

Okay peoples I keep getting requests to continue one shot and I am telling you now in the nicest way possible this is a one shot and therefore will not be continued.

Kagome hummed lightly to herself as she packed her bag for the feudal era.  
her mother called.  
What is it Mom?  
There is a girl here to see you.  
Who is it?  
She says her name is Kurai.  
Send her up Mom.  
The girl came up and stood at her door.  
  
What is it Kurai?  
I need to ask a favor of you.  
What is it?  
I need you to take me back to see Sesshomaru.  
Kagome started at what the girl just asked.  
How did?  
I came here because I smelled a familiar scent. Not his but close.  
How do you know Sesshomaru?  
The illusion dropped from around the girl to reveal a tall demoness. Her hair was long and raven black expect for the tips which were silver. Her eyes were a deep amber. Two purple streaks adorned her cheeks and three stripes on her wrist. Kagome backed up a small bit until her back hit her bed.  
Do not fear me little miko. I just seek my lord.  
She knelt down in front of Kagome and bowed deeply. Please I need your help so I can help him.  
Why would Sesshomaru need your help? And for another reason how is it you know him?  
I was his love once. His mother had me killed because I was different. She made him forget me.  
That doesn't make any sense.  
It never does. I need to help him for my own reasons.  
I can try but I'm not sure if you can go through the well.  
  
I assume you're a dog demoness...  
My name is still Kurai little one. I am however a black dog demon. You've seen him transform before?  
  
Where he is white I am black.  
The dog demoness stood up and offered her clawed hand out to the girl. Kagome accepted her hand and the demoness helped her up. Shall we go Lady?  
There's no need for formalities Kurai. It's just Kagome.  
A smirk graced her features as the two of them headed downstairs. For once Kagome was glad her grandpa was out of town.  
Kagome who's your friend? her mother asked.  
I'll explain later mom.  
All right dear be careful. And it was nice to meet you Kurai?  
The demoness dipped her head. They headed outside.  
Kurai what's so important that you can't tell me what it is?  
The thing that will make Sesshomaru live a long life will die soon and therefore I have to save her.  
  
Yes. She'll die and it will destroy him. Not at first but he will die of heartbreak.  
Never imagined that.  
You can never be sure about anyone Little Miko.  
Please Kagome.  
Kagome I was killed before we could become mates and the girl Rin is someone that he can love.  
What can you do?  
Save her. I owe him that much.  
Kagome saw that this was hurting the demoness very much to speak of this with her since she wouldn't be able to be with her love again. The two of them approached the well and Kagome instructed the demoness to hang onto her. The two of them passed through the well and landed on the other side. Kagome was amazed that Kurai still stood next to her. The demoness wrapped her arm around Kagome's waist and leapt out of the well to be assaulted by a red blur.  
I demand you let her go now.  
Kurai sat Kagome down gently.  
Thank you Kagome.  
  
Kurai walked past InuYasha. InuYasha was about to kick some ass but a gentle hand on his shoulder stopped him.  
Don't InuYasha she didn't hurt me. She's here for Sesshomaru.  
What would anyone want with him?  
Its a debt thing InuYasha so leave her be.  
Thank you again Kagome.  
The woman transformed into her beast state. Her fur was the blackest of blacks. Her eyes were an intense silver. The tips of her tail fur was tipped with silver. A silver eight pointed star sat between her eyes. Her tail thrashed before she leapt through the woods in search for Sesshomaru.

Kurai leapt and bound swiftly through the forest. It was on this particular day that she was going to die and the dog demon lord wouldn't be able to save her. The thought of him suffering like that over the girl made her pick up her pace. The scent of fire caught her attention. Due to her dying in this time she had been allowed to watch over the people that she loved and over time she watched Sesshomaru fade away into nothingness due to grief.  
Some one's screaming caught her attention and the voice was young. A building was on fire and the voice inside was screaming for Sesshomaru.  
The girl, she growled.  
The demoness stormed into the burning castle. The scent of fire demons was strong in the place. Storming into the room she found three fire demons surrounding the girl. She was bleeding a small bit but not by much. A loud howl escaped her to get the demons attention. Without warning she leapt forward and began to fight against the demons. One by one they went down under her weight and claws. Once they were dispatched she turned towards the girl.  
Come on girl if you want to see your lord again.  
The girl slowly made her way towards the dog demoness. A flaming board dropped in her way. Leaping forward Kurai caught a bunch of the falling boards on her back as she stood over the girl. Shaking it off she got the girl in her teeth by her collar and turned around to run. She only made it outside only to be slammed into by a enraged white dog. Rin ran to the dog's side. Kurai was weak from all the burned and the claw marks from the fire demoness. He pinned her down with his claws by the throat. Poison leaked from his claws. She whimpered in pain as the poison touched her skin.  
Lord Sesshomaru! Rin called. She saved me stop please!  
The girls voice penetrated his madness and he backed up. He changed back into his humanoid form. Recognition washed over him. Memories that had been buried long ago came rushing back. The sound of struggling from inside the castle caught her attention and the voice was familiar to her. Getting up as if in a trance she pounded back into the castle to find Jakken in the middle of a ring of fire. Leaping into the blaze without fear she dragged the unconscious toad from the rubble and jumped from the nearby balcony. As soon as she hit the ground she dropped the toad and collapsed.  
Lady Kurai? Jakken asked. But you died...  
I did... she said weakly. But I came back one last time.  
Her breathing was coming in short gasps.  
Why did you save them? the dog lord demanded.  
To save you.  
I don't need to be saved.  
You always said that Sessy. My debt has been repaid.  
What debt?  
A debt of... love...  
She gasped out as she lost most of her strength to speak. A single tear fell from her eyes. Getting up slowly she moved towards the small girl. Sesshomaru stood in her way. The girl came out from behind her lord and stood underneath her muzzle. The girl stroked the soft black fur. Before the black dog pitched sideways in death she left her gift in the care of the girl.  
Love him, was all her spirit said before it departed.  
Rin looked up at Sesshomaru and no words were said as the demoness's body turned to ash and floated on the way. Rin looked at the gift it was a fang with a eight point star engraved into it. The girl put it around her neck and followed her lord into the forest. The a large star winked and sparkled at the small group before disappearing.

THE END


End file.
